Girls' Day Out
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: "The words 'Percy' and 'shopping centre' do not go well together. Heed me when I say that only a catastrophe will come of it." When Annabeth is invited to go shopping with her mortal friends, she brings along Percy. Her first big mistake. Can Percy survive the afternoon without doing anything overly humiliating? Or is he doomed to forever be socially retarded?
1. Burgers and Bikinis

**Wow, another one shot! I'm on a roll, baby! **

**Title: Girls' Day Out  
Main Characters: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (and a couple of my OC's)  
Status: Before Percy and Annabeth are dating**

**Please enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

"Hey, Beth!" My roommate Karrie squealed when I picked up my phone. I knew I shouldn't have given her my number. Of course she wouldn't heed my plea: "Only use this number in emergencies.'

Of course, her being mortal and all, her shallow mind wouldn't have the capacity to understand that even a simple phone call could endanger my life.

I glanced around my cabin at Camp Half- Blood, sure that a bunch of bloodthirsty nasties were going to pop out of the walls.

"Make it quick, Karrie. I'm in a hurry. What's up?" It seemed like such an innocent thing to ask while casually reaching for the bronze dagger that I kept strapped to me at all times.

"Oh, nothing, really. The girls and I were just wondering if you might wanna come shopping with us. You know, it being the weekend and all."

Duh, Karrie. Who wouldn't know that? Sometimes I just loved my roommate, who was so innocently funny at the strangest of times. See, we were roommates in the high school I went to. The rules were so strict that I had had to sneak Percy in one night, then he was trapped in my room for two days because I couldn't find the right time to sneak him back out! Can you imagine sharing a room for two days with a guy who's so obtuse he can't even see that you're madly in love with him? All he did for those two days was drive me insane, in both the good and bad way.

I thought about Karrie's offer for a moment. I'd honestly rather stick pins in my eyes than go shopping with a bunch of girls who like nothing better than the latest celebrity gossip and boys and diet pills and the school gossip and, oh, did I mention boys?

Only one person could make this afternoon bearable. "Okay. Can I bring a friend from outside of school along?"

I could almost hear Karrie shrugging. "Sure. Why not? Meet outside Jim's Tacos?" I agreed. It was settled. I could get off the phone now.

And I had condemned Percy to an afternoon of shopping and girl talk.

Sometimes I love being evil.

* * *

It was an understatement to say that my friends were surprised when Percy and I rocked up. In case you're wondering, I hadn't actually tolf Percy exactly what we were doing this afternoon. All I had said was, "You're coming to meet my friends."

Percy had shrugged nonchalantly. "Long as there's food, no problem. Better than conjugating Latin verbs, anyway. Let's go."

We had decided to meet in the center booth of the food court, which was always empty because someone once puked on the seat. It's been washed so many times it's probably dead of micro bugs, but people still refuse to sit there. Jim's Tacos was so packed that we had had to relocate our meeting place.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Evie waving at us. Percy and I navigated our way through the impossible crowds until we made it to the Puke Table, as it was affectionately called. Karrie was the first to notice that my companion was not female.

"Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Percy.

"My friend." I said. "Everybody, meet Percy. Percy, these are my friends."

Percy cracked his signature crooked grin that labelled him as a trouble maker and waved awkwardly.I could practically hear Karrie bursting with excitement. I tried to send her a _back off! He's mine! _message to her with my eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Percy. A feeling of jealousy welled up inside of me.

Percy suddenly pushed back from the table, his chair making a horrible grating noise against the linoleum floor. I winced. "I'm hungry." He said. "Think I might get a couple of quarter pounders. Anybody interested? My treat?"

That was Percy's first mistake. You never say: 'anybody want a quarter pounder' to a bunch of mortal teenage girls. Doesn't he know that all girls these days are obsessed with their image?

Nobody took up his offer.

Percy winked at me then starting making his way to the Maccas which was located across the way.

He grinned at me from across the food court. I smiled back, my heart pounding with elation.

All the girls started talking, swooning, and sighing at once. "He's kinda cute." Laura murmured dreamily. "No, he's _deliciosa_!"

"But you didn't say that your companion was _male_!" (that was Karrie).

"Is he your boyfriend?" Evie asked. I tensed. Then cracked up laughing. It was a while before I could manage, "Me? Percy? Are you kidding? No way. In my life. Would I EVER go out. With. That. Lunatic." I was laughing so much that I spoke in quick bursts. My side ached.

"He may be a lunatic," Karrie said, "But a cute one. You should go for him, before he's taken."

"So, you're absolutely _sure _that he's single?" Laura again.

"Guys, yeah, he's cute, he's funny, a great friend. But that's why we can't be in a relationship."

"I don't see why not. He's everything that I would want in a boyfriend. Steve is a total retard I'm thinking of refunding him and getting my money back."

"Not funny, Laura." That was Evie.

"We can't be in a relationship because we are best friends. If we were to ever break up, then our friendship would never be the same. I don't want that to end, okay? I'm happy with our friendship the way it is."

"That," Percy said, coming up behind me with a tray loaded up with mounds of burgers, about enough chips to feed Mrs O' Leary for a week, and four giant cups of coke. How did he stay so skinny, honestly? "That," Percy started again, having taken a sip of coke. "Is probably the nicest thing you have ever said about me. Ever." Percy sat down and started munching his burgers.

"Don't be silly Seaweed Brain. I'm always nice to you." To prove my point, I stole a greasy, delicious, fat filled chip off his plate and popped it into my mouth. I grinned.

I noticed Karrie looking longingly at the chips. She saw me looking, then steeled herself and looked away.

Just then a boy about my age was catapulted backwards into our table. Percy's last burger went flying, and hit Evie in the face. She accidentally breathed in too deeply. She inhaled a pickle, then coughed it out.

"I'm sorry!" the guy shouted, then ran off again.

We all burst into laughter. Only Evie didn't laugh. Because she was slowly turning as red as the tomato sauce dripping down her face.

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Percy," Evie said, breathing deeply. "You just stained my brand new, fifty dollar _white _shirt with tomato sauce."

"Um… Sorry?"

Evie got up and stormed off to where I assume was the bathroom. I looked at Annabeth, Karrie, and Laura, who were suppressing giggles.

"Oops. My bad." I said, really feeling sincere guilt.

"She's famous at school for ingenious revenge schemes," Karrie giggled. "You just wait, Jackson. You'll be having some fun this afternoon."

When Evie came back from the bathroom, red splotches on her white shirt, her face even redder, she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into an underwear shop.

Not wasting any time, she stormed around the shop, apparently looking for an item of merchandise. When she found what she was looking for, she ripped it off the coat hanger. When I saw a flash of bright pink, I knew I was done for.

She shoved me into a change room, and threw the item of clothing over the door. I looked at it. And screamed, dropping it like it was a hot potato. It was a size large bikini. I knew her ploy.

She wanted me to wear this bright pink, with neon purple polka dots, bikini, then parade out in nothing but.

I heard giggles coming from outside. I decided to go out on a limb, surprise them all by actually doing it.

I got changed into the bikini.

Opened the door. It squeaked ominously.

I stepped out, clad in nothing but a hot pink bikini. That's when the flashes and clicks of camera shutters started going off.

Oh, no. No no no.

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth laughed. "Guess where these photos are going!" I quickly retreated back into the change room and stripped off the bikini, leaving it on the floor.

I opened the door again, back in my own clothes.

"Where are the photos going?" I asked, humiliated beyond the point of embarrassment.

"On the camp's billboard, where everybody can see them and laugh at you for being so gullible."

I banged my head against the change room door.

"I hate you," I moaned.

"Nah, you know you love me," Annabeth laughed.

My heart stopped for a split second.

Had she guessed my innermost feelings?

No, I told myself. She's just joking.

But a part of me still wondered what her innermost thoughts about me were. Did she like me?

Time would reveal all.

For now, I just had to deal with immense humiliation.

**Please don't hesitate to share your opinions with me in a review!**

**Oh, and lookout for a story called Cookie and the Iris Message- it's a two shot that is distantly related to Girls' Day Out.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana**


	2. The Truth About Steve

**Since so many of you wanted another chapter of Percy being an idiot in the shops, here it is!**

**Thanks to every one of these people who reviewed on the last chapter:**

**Forever in the shadows 16**

**Poseidon505**

**Rrfanman**

**Olympus's Scribe**

**Blackcurse11- I had only 8 reviews when I asked for a compromise, and I've only just finished typing this, so it's the earliest I could have possibly posted. Not to mention, I had to quickly think of a new Percy- disaster in the shops. But that's okay :) I like eager fans.**

**Glostara**

**Locker215 24-10-10-22**

**Tajee165**

**Poseidon's Favourite Daughter**

**7NationArmy**

**JustAnotherDemigod**

**Dakota845**

**Frozen-in-Hogwarts**

**ChocolateIsMyDoom**

**Morbid bookworm**

**It really warms my heart when people say that they laughed at my stories, because I like knowing that I'm somewhat humorous. :) If you like this story, then maybe I'll do another one- shot that is kind of related to this- in the first chapter of GDO, I mentioned that Annabeth had kept Percy in her room for two days because she couldn't find the right time to sneak him out.**

**Who wants a story done on that event? I'm up for it.**

**Title: The Truth About Steve  
Main Characters: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase  
Status: Before they are dating**

**Percy POV**

The first time Annabeth dragged me along shopping with her, it ended disastrously. The second time… oh, gods. Remind me to never, EVER show my face in public AGAIN.

I should probably start from the beginning.

The day after the first shopping centre incident with the flying burgers and hot pink bikini, the photos Annabeth had snapped of me wearing the bathing suit were up on the camp's billboard. Sure, I took them down as soon as I had seen them, but the damage was already done. I was no longer: 'Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, guy who had returned Zeus' stolen Master Bolt, travelled to the Underworld, braved the Sea of Monsters, been turned into a guinea pig and managed to still hate celery with a passion, held the sky, battled the great titan Atlas, and explored the dreaded Labyrinth.'

Nope, I was now: 'Percy Jackson, guy who had paraded about in a pink bikini decorated with neon purple polka dots in front of a bunch of girls.'

Embarrassing, much? Hell yeah.

When Annabeth had asked me to go shopping with her again, I just couldn't say no to those big, pleading grey eyes. I had made a vow to myself to be on my best behaviour, and, do not, under any circumstances, put on any pink bikinis, or chuck burgers at girls wearing white shirts.

So, there we were, Annabeth and I, riding in a taxi. She kept shooting me wary glances, like I might be about to start chucking burgers at _her_.

Soon the taxi pulled up at the mall. We climbed out, and Annabeth handed the driver a twenty dollar note **(AN Is that about how much a taxi costs? I don't know. I've never ridden in one, and I'm not American so I don't know the American currency. Correct me if I'm wrong.)**

Annabeth and I walked in silence, until we both decided to break the silence at the same time.

"You better- oh, sorry," Annabeth started.

"I'll be- you first,"

"You had better be on your best behaviour today, or else."

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise."

We reached the Puke Table in the centre of the food courts, and sat down to wait for Karrie, Laura and Evil Evie. Gods, that girl gave me the creeps. Maybe it was the fact that I'd once accidentally thrown a burger at her, and she had shown the ability to make me put on a bikini, but, no. It was the hair. She had a pixy- like hair cut, shaved in the back, and long spirals of dark hair tumbling down the sides, with a straight- cut fringe.

Kind of weird for a girl, in _my _opinion.

"Annabeth! Peter!" a high pitched voice called. My ears rang. That voice reminded me of Silena Beuregard, daughter of Aphrodite. She was nice and all, but ruthless when it came to fashion. She scared me sometimes.

"Did she just call me Peter?" I asked incredulously, turning to Annabeth.

She laughed. "Don't worry, she's not going to turn you into a dolphin if you get her mad. Most likely, she'll order you to chuck a burger at the nearest geeky- looking person to our table."

"I'm not going to throw any burgers today," I insisted. "Can we _please_ get _over _that incident?"

"Not gonna happen, dimwit." Evie strode up from behind us, and once again, her hair was the one thing that stood out about her. Actually, she reminded me of my friend Thalia, who had the same punk attitude.

I noticed that Evie was wearing a black shirt today. Probably anticipating that I'll start spitting coke at her while shooting burgers out of my fingers, chasing after her.

Evie knocked my shoulder as she walked past. "Watch it, Bikini Boy," she muttered.

Gods, mortal girls give me headaches, I thought as I turned probably a very flattering shade of red.

Next came Karrie with her dark braids and faint freckles, and Laura with her long, dead straight, white blond hair.

Trailing behind them was a guy with shaggy yellow- blond hair, ice blue eyes, and acne. You know, the typical surfer dude.

Once everyone was seated at the Puke Table, introductions were made all round.

"Annabeth and Peter- sorry, was that your name?" Laura smiled sheepishly at me.

"Uh, no, it's Percy," I corrected.

"Oh, sorry. Well, Annabeth and Percy, this is my _wonderful _boyfriend Steve." I dimly recalled Laura mentioning Steve last time we came shopping. Something about wanting to refund him and get her money back- oh, yeah. I flushed. She had been talking about refunding _her _boyfriend for _me_.

Did I mention that mortal girls give me headaches?

"So, everybody," Karrie began. Gods, her voice was so _high pitched_. Ouch. "Who wants to start _shopping_!"

_Not me_.

"Ooh, can we start in _Marbles_?" Laura asked, bouncing. **(AN Any shop name you see and don't recognise is made up because I don't know any American clothes shops, apart from Victoria's Secret… :D)**

Karrie frowned. "Why _Marbles_? You have to go to _Amber and Honey _for the best deals!"

"Why not have a taco break at Jim's Tacos?" I chimed in. The girls glared at me to shut up. I pouted and backed off, hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, you don't like tacos. What about Guido's Pizza?" I asked hopefully. Annabeth kicked me under the table.

I crossed my arms and sat back.

"No way am I going to walk around a shopping mall all afternoon, while a bunch of _girls _shops for clothes."

Annabeth kicked me under the table again. I ignored her.

I stood up. "I'll be getting some pizza, if you don't mind."

"I'll come with," Steve offered. I shrugged.

"See ya later," I winked at Annabeth. Was that a blush on her cheeks?

The girls walked off in the direction of a clothing store while Steve and I stayed in the food courts.

"Sooo," I said, trying to make conversation with Laura's boyfriend. It didn't help that he was about a head taller than me. It unnerved me that he was so silent and unwilling to contribute to conversation.

"You get pizza, and I'll get sushi," he said so suddenly that my frazzled nerves reacted, and I had him on the floor with a choke hold around his neck in record time.

"Reflexes, much?" he gagged. I got off him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, man." I lent him a hand, and he took it, pulling himself up.

We got our food and sat at the Puke Table, eating in silence.

I found myself studying this mortal, who was unlike anyone I'd ever met before.

"How long have you and Laura been going out?" I asked finally, to break the unbearable silence. My knees were bouncing under the table, my fingers playing absentmindedly with my napkin as I sucked my coke.

"'Bout two weeks, now," he answered.

"You like her?"

Steve shrugged. "She's too gossipy and laughy for me. I prefer the quiet ones."

I looked at him, my thoughts muddled. "But I thought that mortals like you _liked _girls like her?" I said confusedly.

He looked at me strangely and I realised my mistake. _Mortals_, I had - butt!

"Um, I mean," I scrabbled desperately to cover my tracks, when he said in a low voice, "You know? About that stuff?"

Steve was… he knew…

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

"Son of Apollo. You?" Steve looked at me, doubt rising in his eyes.

It fitted, actually, that he was a son of Apollo. Blond hair, blue eyes…

"Poseidon," I found myself saying.

He appraised me, eyebrows raised. "Be cautious of what you say. If it had been anyone else you were speaking to, you could have seriously messed up, and then the Mist would have interfered."

"Been there, done that," I muttered. I remembered something that happened a couple of weeks ago, when I had Iris Messaged Annabeth and an annoying girl by the name of Cookie Olsen had stumbled across us. The Mist had manipulated what she saw until she thought I had stole a plasma TV and Annabeth was Indiana Evans, whoever Indiana Evans was.

"I thought I recognised your name. Percy Jackson, right?" Steve asked. I nodded. "Chiron contacts me from time to time, keeps me updated on the events of camp. He speaks fondly of you."

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my cheeks at that. But something was troubling me. "Why don't you live at camp? You're old enough to be a senior counsellor, aren't you?"

Steve shrugged. "I'm a son of Apollo. My scent isn't very strong. I can live in the mortal world without too much trouble. I'm guessing it's a different story for you?"

"Understatement."

"How did you get to become friends with a bunch of mortal girls?"

"I wouldn't count Evie as a friend," I said quickly. "But Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. She's my best friend at camp."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Only best friend?"

I blush rose to my cheeks. "Best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Hey," I said, quickly changing the subject. "I'm gonna get more pizza. Wait here."

I left the table and strode across the food court to Guido's Pizzeria. I waited in line, and ordered four slices of pepperoni. The counter woman handed me the tray, and as I was making my way back to Steve, I tripped, and my pizza slices plopped onto some big guy's bald, tattooed head.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry!" I said, grabbing the pile of napkins on my tray and handing them to him. He glared murder at me. I gulped. The scars running down his cheeks didn't help matters, neither did the fact that he was covered from head to toe in blue, black and red tattoos.

A pepperoni slice slid of his nose, leaving a trail of barbecue sauce. He breathed heavily. "You, punk. You dumped pizza on my head. Now you pay." He had a Cambodian, Ethiopian accent. Some place from Africa.

"Um, sir," I swallowed. "I've already paid. I can get extra napkins for you?" my voice came out as a squeak on the last word.

He slowly got up, literally _growling_. He grabbed the half eaten patty from his Big Mac, and chucked it at me. I dodged his wild throw and it hit a woman behind us. She glared at me like _I _was the burger- throwing culprit. Go figure.

She then got up and threw a handful of chips at me. I caught one in my mouth and grinned at her.

She then threw the top bread loaf off of her sandwhich, and it missed all of us, instead landing on some kid's head.

He looked up from his GameBoy, startled, glanced at the bread of his head, and grinned. He stood up, grabbing his burger, and throwing it at me. "Food fight!" he yelled gleefully.

I had promised Annabeth I wouldn't engage in any more burger- throwing activities.

I was going to have to break that promise, if I wanted to come out of this alive.

**Hey, this one is split in half, so the next part will be the next chapter. Funny part is coming up, don't worry.**

**Think we can get to 25 reviews? **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-MashPotatoeSquishBanana**


	3. Crowds Gone Wild

**Miss me? I certainly missed this story. And, wow. 34 reviews for THREE CHAPTERS. I love you guys.**

**Title: Crowds Gone Wild  
Main Characters: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase  
Status: Before they are dating**

**Also, someone asked what time frame this is in, because they are not dating. Well, I suppose it could be during the winter after BOTL, so it's before TLO, therefore, before they are dating.**

**Is that cleared up?**

_The boy looked up from his GameBoy, startled, glanced at the bread on his head, and grinned. He stood up, grabbing his burger, and throwing it at me. "Food fight!" he yelled gleefully._

_I had promised Annabeth I wouldn't engage in any more burger- throwing activities._

_I was going to have to break that promise, if I wanted to come out of this alive._

As soon as that boy had uttered those two words, the food court became the Home of Chaos. Food was flying in all directions, and if you were taller than a table, you were a target.

My demigod reflexes took over, and I dodged flying obstacles with ease. Soon, I brought target practise into the equation. I started lobbing various portions of other people's meals across the food court, and even though my archery wasn't really up to standard, hitting people with food was a whole different story.

The little guy with the GameBoy, the one who had started this whole mess, came running up to me with a giant grin on his chubby face. "You're awesome, dude!" he yelled, spitting saliva in my face.

I wiped it off with my hand, grimacing in disgust, and was about to say something smart like, "Well, yeah," when something hit me in the face and catapulted me backwards. Greasy fat trickled into my eyes, and ran down my face. I pulled the object off and frowned. Who knew that a simple slice of cheese pizza could have such dangerous potential as ammunition for a food fight?

I scanned the food court for who might have been the culprit, when I saw the bald, tattooed man from before, grinning sadistically at me, and bouncing another slice of pizza in his palm.

_"Payback" _he mouthed at me.

But before he could chuck the pizza at me, the shop's intercom was suddenly alive with noises.

_"Guests, please put down your choice object of fire, and calmly proceed to exit the shopping centre!" _A woman's voice blasted from the speakers.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I almost wished I _had _gone with Percy when I saw the store we were about to walk into. Frilly little puff skirts and lacy underwear lined every shelf. I saw an extremely obese woman walk out of the change room wearing nothing but a black sheer pantyhose, and red lace bra. I shuddered and looked elsewhere, fidgeting uncomfortably with the buttons on my shirt.

"Ooh!" Karrie squealed. "Look at this!" I felt bile rise in my mouth when I saw the matching bra and panty set, made of delicate white frilly stuff.

"You can't be serious, Karrie," I said. "It looks like something a girl would wear under her trousseau. That's just disgusting!"

Karrie turned to me, smiling. "This would look cute on you, though, Annabeth."

I grimaced. "You cannot honestly think that I would wear that."

"Go on," she urged. "Try it on!"

I crossed my arms. "No."

"Ooh, Annie's being a little wimp!" Karrie cooed.

Oh, great. Now she had hit me in my weak point. "I'm not a wimp!" I protested.

Karrie smirked. "Then try on the outfit."

I _humphed_, grabbed the lacy bra and panties off the rack, and stormed into the changing cubicle.

I had just got the bottoms on when a voice on loudspeaker yelled, _"Guests, please put down your choice object of fire, and calmly proceed to exit the shopping centre!" _

I froze. Choice object of fire? That didn't sound too good. It also didn't sit well with me that I was suddenly reminded of Percy and Steve alone in the food court. I quickly threw on my jeans again and rushed out of the changing cubicle, grabbed my friends and ran out of the store, completely forgetting that I was still wearing the lacy panties that I hadn't paid for.

Alarms blared behind me as I fled towards the food court.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It was bad enough that everybody looked at me when the loudspeaker came on, and that everybody seemed to become one as they screamed and charged me with their various food items. Steve had disappeared. I squeaked heroically and jumped backwards, only to bump into a table. My jeans caught on the chair, and they fell down, revealing my low cut boxers.

What made it worse was that Annabeth came speeding around the corner just then, her friends following suite. I prayed to all the gods that she wouldn't notice me before I pulled my jeans up. So of course she noticed me.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I knew Percy had something to do with the ferocious crowds that were stampeding towards something in the centre of the food court. What I didn't expect was to see was Percy with his pants around his feet, blushing bright red.

He saw me, and quickly pulled up his pants, just as the crowds hit him. I almost laughed until I saw what he was aiming to do next.

* * *

**Percy POV**

It was time for drastic measures. It was like Dionysus had planted madness in their minds- oh, scratch that. Better not give the Wine Dude any ideas.

But as they paraded towards me, and I pulled up my jeans, and met Annabeth's confused expression, it hit me: I had to escape before anything _really _bad happened.

So I jumped the table that had dacked me, and sprinted across the food court, pizza and coke and chips and other unknown items thrown wildly at me all the time, I scanned the court for something- _anything. _

Then I saw it. The perfect solution to my problem. The only problem with the solution to my _other _problem? I had to get past the crowds.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Idiotic. Imbecilic. Stupid. Absolutely crazy. These are all words to describe Percy Jackson. Any person would see that crowd and panic, trying desperately to escape. But Percy? He just took stupid to a whole new level.

He backtracked, and ran straight towards his pursuers.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I knew what Annabeth would be thinking of me right now. I'm sure she would have a few choice words for me when we spoke again. That's if I survived what I was about to do. I turned around and ran straight into the mob. That's right, you heard me. I ran straight back into them, taking them by surprise. People grabbed at me manically. I threw them off, heading for the sushi shop across the food court. Why sushi? Call me insane, but it was the glass casing around it that could be used for protection against the mortals' insanity.

I made it across the last few metres and threw myself over the counter and cowered down in the corner. Just as I thought I would be overwhelmed, the crowd stopped. They seemed to relax, the angry expressions in their eyes dissipating into confusion. I saw one old man who was wielding a bread stick glance at the breadstick, a glazed look in his eyes, then he took a huge bite out of it and stuffed it down his pants.

I remained behind the counter, not moving a muscle, until Annabeth, Karrie, Evie, Laura and Steve approached me.

"Hey, you!" I shakily pointed my finger to Steve. "Ditcher! I almost died and you ditched me!"

Steve grinned and shook his head. He glanced up at the ceiling and murmured something.

A very (unfortunately) familiar voice spoke in my mind.

_Since the boy pleaded with me until I was bored to death, I have granted his favour to you, Peter Jorgenson. Now I'm sure we can both agree that you owe me one? _

"Um-" I muttered. "Um. Um. Than- thanks Mr D. I guess." Only Mr D would call me Peter Jorgenson. It literally hurt to say sorry. But it did reveal something- the crowd _had _in fact been under a spell of madness.

Annabeth stuck out her hand to help me up. I took it, and she let go of me a tad early. I fell on my butt again.

"Oh, sorry!" she said quickly.

"No, that's okay," I got up myself this time.

"Who thinks that's enough for one day?" Annabeth turned to our group of six. Nobody dared cross her. We all knew that she wasn't really asking.

We were just about to walk out of the shopping centre when an armed security guard walked up to Annabeth and said really gruffly, "Miss? I believe you are still wearing an item of merchandise that was not paid for when you exited the shop _Frangipani._ Please hand it over, and I will not have to arrest you for attempted shop lifting."

I looked at her incredulously. Annabeth? And shoplifting? No way.

But she blushed a bright red and muttered, "Um, sir, it was an accident. I will have to go to the bathroom_"

"No, I think you can hand it over straight away, so to avoid any misleadings."

Annabeth flushed right up to her hairline. "But you don't understand!" she burst out. Her eyes flickered over to me for an instant before turning back to the guard. "It's a pair of underwear," she whispered.

I burst into laughter. Annabeth looked like she was going to be sick.

The guard grunted. "Very well. But no funny business in there, righty? You go in, and straight back out."

Annabeth nodded and rushed into the bathroom.

Karrie and I exchanged grins, and we both got out our mobile phone just as Annabeth rushed out, holding a pair of lacy white panties. "Nice, Annabeth," I said appraisingly.

She glared at me before bidding the security guard a good day. He turned on his heel and stalked off, the pair of panties still in his hand.

Annabeth then seemed to notice the phone in my hand. "Oh my gods, Percy. Did you-?"

I grinned. "Payback."

But just then, a twelve/ thirteen year old boy walked up to me. "Hey, dude, the way you escaped that crazy crowd? That was awesome! And I caught it all on video!" he showed me a snippet of video, where I was running around like a lunatic, avoiding flying food obstacles. "Wait till it goes on YouTube!" he was saying. "It'll get like, a million hits!"

But I wasn't focusing on what he was saying. I was too busy glaring at Annabeth, who was smirking at me as if to say, _sucked in, loser. _

Oh, gods, girls give me headaches…

**What did you think? Wonderfully amazing? Painfully horrible? Just say! And look out for the next short story in this series- the two days that Percy is locked in Annabeth's dorm! **

**I really, really do love getting reviews for Christmas. (hint hint)**

**Thanks for reading, lovely peoples,**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana**

**P.S If I don't update before December 25****th****, Merry Christmas! **


	4. Seaweed Brain

**So, I got this idea from something my mum mentioned about her and ****_her _****boyfriend when she lived in the nurses' quarters when she was in her early twenties. Then inspiration just hit, and I decided to make a story out of it. So, thankyou mummy for the great idea!**

**This is based off when, in the first chapter of GDO, Annabeth mentioned that Percy had stayed in her dorm for two days because he had sneaked in, but he couldn't get out. It's bound to be hilarious.**

**Title: Seaweed Brain  
Main Characters: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase  
Status: Before they are dating**

**Please enjoy, and I hope you had a great New Year's Eve!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Can you imagine spending two whole days locked in a room with a guy who's so obtuse he can't even see what's right under his nose?

I mean, I've sent every hint possible in Percy's direction. And the closest he's ever come to asking me out? It's pretty pathetic. He had said: _"Hey, since Rachel's got to go to this school function next week, she left me two tickets to go see an art gallery. We were going to go together, but, well, now we can't. Take her place?" _

Man, that had sucked. I had just been a 'placeholder'. But it had turned out being okay, anyway. Though Percy and I were bored out of our minds, we had had fun snickering at the nude marble statues, the abstract paintings and other strange objects in pedestals that people called 'art'.

In my opinion, nothing could beat a newly designed house plan, with all the correct measurements and beautiful drawings, but that was just me and my love for architecture.

So, anyway, here I was, bored in my dorm room, all alone. I was _supposed _to be studying for a maths exam that was coming up within the week, but, truth be told, I couldn't concentrate.

But that's where I was now. My pen was in my hand, and I was lying stomach first on my bed, my exam papers spread out in front of me.

The end of my pen was in my mouth, and my ADHD brain kept noticing little, irrelevant things like the way the navy blue curtains fluttered in the breeze, and that the light bulb flickered slightly.

And then it occurred to me- the test wasn't for another couple of days. I was bored out of my mind. Why not call Percy?

So I did. And the conversation went something like this:

**Me**: Hey, Seaweed Brain.

**Percy:** Annabeth? Oh, yeah, hi. So, uh, I thought you weren't allowed to call boys when you're at school?

He sounded kind of nervous. I wondered why.

**Me: **Of course I'm allowed to call my friends. So… how's life treating you?

Oh, great conversation starter, Annabeth. I'd crap my pants laughing if somebody asked _me _that.

**Percy: **Uh… um, pretty okay, actually. I've only been attacked about six times this week.

**Me: **Wow. That's a record.

**Percy: **Haha, yeah. What are you doing?

**Me: **Studying. What else?

**Percy: **Typical daughter of Athena.

**Me: **Don't be stereotypical. Hey, do you want to come over? I'm bored.

I may be able to call my friends, but something that was drummed into us at this school was: no unauthorized visitors. _Especially _male visitors. But I found myself craving Percy's company. He could always make me laugh when I was unhappy

**Percy: **Annabeth Chase is bored. While studying. Ladies and gentlemen, the world is ending. The Apocalypse is starting.

**Me: **Shut up, Percy. Even Athena hates algebra.

**Percy: **Okay, okay, I'm shutting it. I'll have to ask my mum, but I'd love to.

**Me: **Cool. Can your mum drop you off?

**Percy: **I haven't asked yet. Maybe. Just hold on a sec, okay?

**Me: **Do you really have to ask your mum whether you're allowed to come and see _me? _I think we already know the answer to that.

**Percy: **Very funny. I'll be right back.

I tapped my fingers against my books impatiently. I heard tinny noises coming from the speaker. Then Percy was back on.

**Me: **How'd it go?

**Percy: **I'm allowed-

**Me: **Duh.

**Percy: **I'm just going to ignore you. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Meet you out front?

**Me: **Uh, no. See, I'm not actually meant to have any visitors… and there's a 24/7 guard out the front of every dorm.

**Percy: **Oh, well, that's just perfect. And you expect me to sneak in, do you? What happens if I get caught?

**Me: **Er… Nobody's actually ever _tried _to sneak in… so I honestly don't have a clue.

**Percy: **So what am I supposed to do?

**Me: **Um… I don't know. But, how about we meet on the road out front, and I'll disguise you or something.

**Percy: **Or something.

He gulped. I didn't really fancy running into an armed security guard, either. I knew we were both remembering about a month ago, when I had gone shopping with my friends and brought Percy along. Percy had been madly pursued by a crowd that had been under a spell of madness, courtesy of the wine god, and I had rushed out of an underwear shop still wearing a pair of lacy panties. A security guard had had to force me to take them off. In front of my friends. Now, _that _had been embarrassing.

**Me: **So, see you soon? Out on the road, alright?

**Percy: **Uh, yeah. Okay. Sure. See ya, Wise Girl.

**Me: **Bye, Seaweed Brain.

We both hung up. I rolled over on my bed and stared at the ceiling, a grin spreading across my face.

Just then the door barged open.

"Now _that's _a goofy grin if I've seen one," a girl spoke.

I glanced at the intruder, and it was Karrie. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. She could be so sweet sometimes, but other times… well, she _was _a teenage mortal girl, after all.

I sat up and said, "Karrie, can you keep a secret?"

She looked at me weirdly. "Yah. Of course. We're best friends, 'member?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"So, what's up?" Karrie threw herself across her bed, which was parallel to mine. She started biting her nails.

"Well, I invited my friend over."

"Cool. What's her name? Do I know her?"

"Him, actually."

"Oh, no." Karrie stared at me with wide eyes. "Percy?"

"Yup," I bobbed my head. "Percy."

Karrie groaned. "That guy is such a _retard_."

"Hey! He's my friend!"

She huffed, crossing her arms. "He made the whole food court engage in a food fight. That's not normal."

I couldn't find a response for that, so I pursed my lips, then hopped off the bed and walked to the door. I glanced back, pausing. "Just don't tell anyone, Karrie. Swear on our friendship?"

Karrie rolled her eyes, but stuck out her pinkie. I laughed and hooked my pinkie through hers, then impulsively hugged her.

Despite her occasional shallowness, she was a great friend.

**Page Break**

**Percy's POV**

As my mum pulled up on the street in front of Annabeth's school, my heart did a little relay race in my chest. From nervousness about crossing paths with an armed guard, mind you.

"Hey, mum?" I asked, hesitating to open the door. I still hadn't unbuckled my seat belt.

"Yes, sweetie?" My mum lifted her hands off the steering wheel and started sifting through the contents of her hand bag.

"Am I really as Seaweed Brained as Annabeth says?"

My mum paused her search, and looked at me, an amused, knowing light in her eyes. Her lips curled up wards slightly, and her hands dropped into her lap. She was holding something. "Honey, women are just naturally more in sync with their surroundings. I'm sure Annabeth has a justified reason for nicknaming you a Seaweed Brain."

"That doesn't answer my question. _Why?_"

My mum's smile was now full floored on her face. I knew she knew something that I didn't. But she shrugged, trying to seem innocent. "I'm sure that if you looked hard enough, Percy, you'd find that the answer was right under your nose the whole time. And, here," she handed me a twenty dollar note. "Do what you think is right, okay?"

I was getting kind of annoyed now, even as I took the money. What was with all these riddles?

But just then, I heard a tap on the window. I turned, and Annabeth was there, looking in with a grin on her face. A sinking feeling started in my stomach. How long had she been there?

**Annabeth's POV**

Somehow, I managed to avoid all the guards that roamed the school property on the weekends to stop girls who would try to sneak out to meet up with their secret boyfriends.

I was one of those girls who had to stay year- round, apart from summer, when I would go to Camp Half- Blood to meet up with Percy and the gang. If you were caught sneaking out, the headmistress would give you a demerit, which resulted in rubbish pick up duty and boring detentions of writing lines and other awfully boring chores.

I had never even gotten a warning, let alone a detention and I didn't want seeing Percy to wane that achievement.

I ducked into the disabled toilet cubicle to hide from an approaching security guard. He waltzed right past my hiding spot and I couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped my mouth.

These guards were all brawn and no brains.

I scanned the front street, looking for Percy's mum's blue Mazda. He should be here any time soon- oh, they were just pulling up now.

I quickly walked towards the car. Sally noticed me, but shook her head slightly. I grinned when I saw the back of Percy's dark head of hair.

They seemed to be talking about something.

I waited, but after a few moments, I got bored. I made a funny face at Percy's head, and a huge smile appeared on Sally's face. I crossed my eyes and poked my tongue out, and pulled my ears from my head, so that I looked like a monkey. Sally looked like she was trying not to laugh. And Percy remained oblivious to it all.

I put my thumb on my nose and wiggled all my fingers, trying to contain my own laughter.

Sally and Percy finished their conversation, and I knew it was my cue to announce my presence. I tapped on the window, and Percy whirled around. I grinned and opened the door.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said. A flash of irritation flared in his eyes.

I wondered what was up with him, but it soon disappeared when he smiled and held out his hand. I laughed and grasped his wrist, rolling my eyes at his mum and hauling him up out of the car. I must have pulled a little too hard, because he grunted and ended up on the ground, on his hands and knees.

He looked up at me. "Sorry," I said. He pulled on my wrist. I resisted him, but he kept it up, and when I didn't budge, he yanked me down and I ended up on top of him. Our faces were centimetres apart. Then he blushed and started stuttering apologies left and right, pushing me off him.

Sally wound the window down, laughing, and called out, "Be good, you two! Call me when you're ready to come home." Then she drove away.

**Percy's POV**

I barely heard my mum call out to me and Annabeth. I was still dazed, lying on the ground. When she had looked at me, I had met her eyes… oh, gods. Her beautiful, grey eyes…

It took me a minute to realize that she was reaching out her hand, waiting for me to accept her help at getting up. I grasped her hand and she pulled me up. I knew my hand was sweaty and probably extremely gross. I was glad she didn't wipe her hands after touching me.

"So, uh," she stammered. "Do you want to go back to the dorm? Or have lunch or something?" It sounded kind of kinky when she said 'go back to the dorm'. She blushed again, patting her pockets. "No, scratch lunch. I have no money."

Then I remembered the twenty dollar note my mum had slipped me. I dug into my pocket and held it out for her to see. "We can go to lunch. Stop off at Maccas. My treat?" I offered hopefully.

Annabeth glanced up at me, an expression I couldn't read in her eyes. Then she smiled shyly and said, "Sure, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

**Annabeth's POV**

There was only one thought on my mind as Percy and I navigated the busy streets of New York, making our way towards Macdonald's.

_Did he just ask me out?!_

**Ooh, what happens next? Anyone have any ideas? Feel free to guess!**

**Remember, reviews make me motivated to post quicker!**


	5. Busted!

**Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews! :) They made me feel really great about myself.**

**Title: Busted!  
Main Characters: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson  
Status: Starts where previous chapter left off**

**Please enjoy, and I hope you all put up with my atrocious attempts at humour.**

**Percy's POV**

I was nervous. The only thing on my mind was: _Did I just ask Annabeth out?!_

But she seemed content enough to walk with me. There was silence between us, but it wasn't awkward. That's what I loved about her company- you don't feel obliged to talk in her presence. I smiled slightly as I sneaked a peek at her in my peripheral vision. She looked really pretty in her grey owl shirt, and cut off jeans. What made her more beautiful to me was that she didn't even have to _try _to make my heart thudder- dudder in my chest. All it took was one smile, one kind word, and I was putty in her hands, ready for kneading.

We reached Maccas, and lined up at the register. "What do you want?" I asked Annabeth, taking the $20 note out of my pocket. Annabeth scanned the menu above the counter, and then turned to me and said, "Just a Happy Meal, and a chocolate thickshake, thanks." She smiled sweetly, and I gulped, probably blushing to the roots of my hair.

"Hello, and what would you like to order today?" The woman at the counter asked blandly.

I turned to her, still in a daze. "Uh, a Happy Meal and chocolate thickshake and two Big Macs with a large chips and large coke, thanks."

The woman typed something into the cash register and then nodded at me and said, "We won't be but a few minutes."

I mumbled something, and beckoned for Annabeth to follow me. I led her to my favourite table in the restaurant- the one that was closest to the playground, right next to a window. I motioned for Annabeth to sit down and said I'd just get the food.

I brought the tray back to the table and sat down, handing Annabeth her Happy Meal. I started on my burger.

"How can you eat that much?" she asked incredulously, watching and I wolfed down the last bit of my first burger.

I shrugged. "I'm a ravenous teenage boy, okay?" I said through a mouthful of meat, bread, tomato sauce, pickles and cheese. "Cut me some slack."

Annabeth laughed as I stole a chip from her meal. She then proceeded to steal one from my meal. It continued like that, and I ended up eating her chips and she mine.

She sipped her thickshake as I finished my last burger. I watched the little kids scrambling around on the playground outside, shrieking their delight.

I shoved the remains of my burger in my mouth, and stood up, grinning (probably giving Annabeth a lovely view of the mushed up food in my mouth).

I tugged on her hand and she looked up, curious. I chewed, and swallowed in one huge gulp. "Hey, Wise Girl, let's go on the playground!"

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched me in the shoulder. "Really, Seaweed Brain? How old are you? Five?"

"No," I said in mock hurt. I flicked her cheek with my finger. "Fifteen!"

"Oh, I wouldn't have guessed!" she finished her thickshake and stood up. "Fine! Race you to the slide!"

We both laughed as we sprinted to the playground. She crawled inside the tunnel first, and started climbing. It was harder for me, because I was taller.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I panted, rubbing my head after bumping my skull on the roof for about the tenth time. "Wait up!"

"Nope!" she sang merrily. She scrambled to the top level, and poised, ready to dive for the slide, but I tackled her from behind and we both went tumbling down the plastic tunnel.

We were spat out at the bottom, a tangle of limbs. My knees and elbows were raw from scraping against the plastic inside of the tube.

Annabeth was laughing, but it quickly ceased when she realised our current position. I blushed suddenly, when I realised I was lying on top of her, and one of her legs was wrapped around my waist. To any outsider, it would look kind of suspicious.

We both started muttered apologies, trying to disentangle ourselves, and once I had gotten all her hair out of my mouth, we jumped apart, like the other one had cooties.

I grabbed onto a nearby bench to haul myself up, and then I extended my hand towards Annabeth, and she took it. I pulled her up, and we quickly let go of each other.

The walk back to Annabeth's school was kind of awkward.

Annabeth broke the silence by saying, "Thanks for buying me lunch, Seaweed Brain. I know you didn't have to…"

"Hey," I said, casually slinging my arm around her shoulders in what was supposed to be a friendly way. "That's what friends are for, right?"

I was kind of hoping she didn't shrug my arm off her and start running away from me screaming, _"Get away from me, you stalkerish freak!"_

We stared into each other's faces. I suddenly thought, _What would happen I kissed her?_

It would be so easy, to just lean in and peck her on the lips.

But, no. She would probably slap me across the face, delete my number from her contacts and never speak to me again.

I sighed and pulled my arm from her shoulders, looking away.

I immediately missed the warmth from her body on my arm.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I stared into each other's eyes. His arm, that was so casually swung around my shoulders, was making my heart jump like a jumping jack on jelly beans that had been doused in Flubber **(Awesomely hilarious movie, by the way. I totally consider watching it)**.

As we stood so close, in those few moments I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. Sure, I'd done it once before, when I thought he was going to die on Mount Saint Helens last summer, when we were on the quest in the Labyrinth.

But, I didn't mean a mere peck on the lips. I meant to like, actually _kiss _him. Properly. He looked really cute right now, with his dark hair a mess, but still somehow redeeming its silky value, looking soft and _very _touchable, his green eyes so confused and unsure looking.

My breathing became normal again when his arm slipped back to his side, and he looked away from me.

We resumed our walking pace.

We reached my school, and Percy stood doubtfully at the gates. "You sure about this, Wise Girl?" he murmured, stooping down to whisper in my ear.

My ear tingled when I felt his warm breath hit me. "Absolutely," I mumbled back, grabbing his arm and leading him in.

We sneaked through the school, ducking behind bushes and buildings before we finally reached my dorm, out of breath.

"Well, that was quite an adventure to get to your dorm!" Percy said, looking flustered in the wintery air. His lips were looking a little blue. It _was _actually getting colder. The sky was getting darker, and the wind became more insistent.

I pushed open the door, and beckoned for Percy to come in. I flopped down on my bed and looked at Percy, standing so awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to do. I laughed. "Come here, Seaweed Brain."

Percy sat hesitantly on my bed. "You sure that no guard is gonna come barging in with a gun?" he asked nervously.

I laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "No, they don't put security cameras in our dorms. They do in the halls- ah, _sugar,_" I cursed suddenly. "They have security cameras in the halls! The head mistress would have seen us come in!"

Percy pouted. It made him look like a cute baby seal. "Do I have to leave so soon?" he whined.

"No. You just have to hide in my closet. That's where the fun starts!"

I chortled at his expression. Then someone banged on my door.

"Miss Annabeth Chase! This is your head mistress. Please open your door right now."

I gulped. Percy turned pale. "Into the closet," I ordered. "Now!"

He dived into the closet just on time, for just then, the door burst open, revealing a very distressed Mrs Whitney, and her two personal body guards.

_"Di immortals," _I cursed under my breath. This couldn't end good.

**How'd you like that? I won't update next part of this until I get over fifty reviews.**

**And, please, in your reviews, (or even PM) can I get some ideas? I'm suffering from writers block, because… well, how many times can you read about Percy being an idiot in the shops (or anywhere, really) without getting bored? **

**So, please, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Anything at all. **

**Thanks for being such awesome fans,**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana :)**


	6. Impossible Situations

**Hi everybody, sorry for the late update. My mum took my computer off me because apparently I'm getting too 'addicted' to FF .**

**Oh well. I'm back now.**

**Title: Impossible Situation  
Main Characters: Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase  
Status: Starts where the other chapter lets off**

**ENJOY, GUYZZZ**

_"Into the closet," I ordered. "Now!"_

_Percy dived into the closet just on time, for just then, the door burst open, revealing a very distressed Mrs Whitney, and her two personal body guards._

_"Di immortals," I cursed under my breath. This couldn't end good._

"Annabeth," Mrs Whitney, my headmistress said sharply.

"Yes, Miss?" I gulped.

"You do realise that for disobeying my rules, you can be expelled?"

I bit my lip, staring at my shoes. "I understand, Ma'am. But, I assure you, I have not broken any rules."

I searched the room wildly, looking for recourse. Nothing appeared.

That is, until Mrs Whitney put her hands on her hips and instructed her body guards to search the room, peek under every single coat, hat and book.

I was screwed- wait. _Hat_. Invisibility cap. Percy.

Before one of the big guys could yank open the closet, I reached inside my pocket and retracted my New York Yankees Baseball Cap. I lunged towards the guard, and smiled sweetly, when really my knees were knocking together. "Allow me," I said.

I opened the cupboard and shoved the hat inside. I could only hope that he got the hint. "Take it!" I hissed. It disappeared from my hand, so Percy must have got the hint.

I opened the cupboard, spreading my arms for emphasis.

"See? No person in the cupboard!" I pushed through all the coats and dresses and other various items hanging from coat hangers, and I touched something warm, like a body. "Percy!" I whispered urgently. "Move!"

"Geez, Annabeth! I'm going, I'm going!" he whispered back irritably. I gave him a shove, and then gestured to the empty cupboard.

"Check, if you want. Nobody there." The guard grunted, then moved on to search under the bed, in Karrie's closet, in the en suite.

They came back empty handed.

My headmistress glared at me. I tried to look like a scared, wronged little girl that had been judged unfairly. It wasn't hard.

"Evan, guard Miss Chase's door for me, please. The situation is too sticky. Good day, Annabeth."

And with that, Mrs Whitney and the body guards left, one of the guards, presumably Evan, posted outside my door.

"Percy!" Where was that boy?

I threw myself on my bed, and I heard a muffled, "Ouch!"

That answered my question. Percy was on the bed.

"Oh, sorry!" I yelped when Percy took off my hat and he appeared. I was lying on top of him, our legs tangled on top of the covers. We both blushed bright red, and when I tried to get up, my arms collapsed and I fell on top of him.

"Er, um, uh," Percy stuttered.

To make things worse, the door was thrown open and Karrie sauntered in. She stopped short when she saw us on the bed, me sprawled on top of Percy.

"Oh, _guys_," she wrinkled her nose, and backed up to the door. "Get a room, will you?"

"It isn't—"

"We didn't—"

"It's not like—" Percy and I locked gazes and I stopped short, wishing that it _was _like that.

Karrie laughed as we both sprang apart once I'd gotten off him. "Oh, I've been caught in worse situations with James. Once, a teacher walked in while we were in the middle of doing—"

"Um, okay, I get it, Karrie," I interrupted.

She grinned triumphantly at me. "And now," she announced, "I get to say, 'I told you so!'"

"But, we're not—"

Karrie smirked. "I can see that."

"Um, _what _the Had- hell is going on here?" Percy broke in.

I avoided his confused gaze. "Nothing. Just a deal that Karrie struck up—"

"She said you two will never get together!" Karrie chortled. "And now I get to say 'I told you so!'"

"Karrie!" I said, frustrated. "Percy and I are just friends."

Percy was slowly turning red again. I suppose the thought of us dating made him gag.

Karrie shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. So, when's he gonna leave? I don't fancy having a guard outside our door."

"Oh, that prude…" I muttered about Mrs Whitney. "Um, Karrie, he can't leave until the guard does."

"Well, the guard doesn't leave until _he _does. So we're stuck."

I groaned and smacked my forehead.

"Where's he gonna sleep, if he can't get out today?" Karrie asked, smacking her lips while scrolling through Facebook statuses on her iPhone.

"Will you stop speaking about me like I'm not here?" Percy burst out.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain," I said distractedly. Where _was _he going to sleep? Where would he stay while I was in classes?

_Lucky it's Sunday tomorrow_, I thought.

"He'll have to sleep in the bath tub," Karrie remarked absentmindedly.

He pouted. "I could just sneak out the window and my mum can come and pick me up, or something."

"High security, Seaweed Brain," I reminded him. "Guard posted on the door. Security cameras."

"I could make a run for it?" he asked hopefully.

"Nuh, uh. Where would that leave me, if you were seen running out of my room?"

His face fell. "I'll call my mum, then," he said dejectedly.

"Good boy," I patted his head and sat on my bed, pulling out my maths text book and pencil case. I still had that test to study for.

I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Percy's conversation with his mum, even though it was just one sided.

"Hi, mum. Can I have a sleepover at Annabeth's dorm?" His face reddened, and he quickly said, "I mean, her roommate is here, and I'll sleep in the bath tub- mum! I'm only fifteen! And it's not like Annabeth and I—"

He glanced at me, and I quickly diverted my gaze back to my work. The words floated around on the page. What was probably supposed to say _Pythagoras theorem is the study of right angles _now said: _the triangles are the gory pythons in right angles. Stay still! _I commanded the words and letters. They paid me no heed.

"I know, I know, mum. What? Clothes? Oh, _oh_. Right. I have no spare clothes. Um… that could be a problem." Percy was saying now, getting more and more agitated.

_Shoot. I can't expect him to wear the same clothes tomorrow. Maybe we can sneak out to the shops tomorrow? Get him some clothes? Yeah, that's a plan_. I thought quickly.

I beckoned for him to come to me and I whispered in his ear, "We can go shopping tomorrow. I'll buy you a shirt and… er, some underwear."

Percy blushed a bright red. "No, you don't have to do that! I'll wash my clothes in the shower tonight. No, I was speaking to Annabeth, mum."

"Percy," I said firmly, sitting up and placing my hand on his shoulder. "It's the least I can do, after I got you into this mess."

He playfully rolled his eyes at me and I poked my tongue out.

"She says she'll buy me a shirt tomorrow. Yeah, I bought lunch with the twenty dollars. Yes, _okay_. See you tomorrow. Maybe. Bye. Love you too."

Percy hung up and placed the dorm phone back on the wall.

"So, we're on for tomorrow?" I asked, tucking a curl of hair behind my ear, meeting his cheeky green eyes.

Percy grinned, a light shade of pink still tinging his cheeks. "It's a date, for sure."

**Sorry if it sucks. This was typed really quickly, and I apologise for any typographical errors.**

**Think we can get to SIXTY FIVE reviews? It would mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for being such wonderful fans :)**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana**


	7. Mission: Impossible

**Hey everyone! I GOT 73 REVIEWS! AWESOME!**

**Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

**Title: Mission: Impossible  
Main Characters: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase  
Status: The next day**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with a stiff neck and sore backside. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around, disorientated.

It looked like I was in a bathroom. I saw a sink, a shower— and then I remembered.

_Oh, for the love of Pegasus poop! I slept in Annabeth's bathtub!_

I sat up and scratched my head, a blush tinting my cheeks.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a voice drawled. I looked frantically around, and found Annabeth's roommate Karrie sitting on the toilet (the lid was CLOSED thank you very much) with a bundle of clothes and toiletries in her arms. "I was starting to think you had died."

"Um, I'm not… dead…?" I climbed out of the tub, and Karrie shooed me out of the bathroom.

"Out, out!" she ordered

I stumbled through the doorway, and Karrie slammed the door behind me.

I blushed again when I saw Annabeth asleep. Her arms were splayed around her golden halo of tangles, her breathing deep and even.

I quickly diverted my gaze when her eyes fluttered. It could've looked very creepy if I was seen watching her sleep.

So I sat on the small armchair and resigned to flicking through Annabeth's school work. Her work was neatly printed; the margin ruled out in red pen on every page, dates, titles… basically, her work was the opposite of mine—

"Percy?" I started violently, dropping the book and falling out of the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Ouch!" I yelped as my head hit the leg of the bed. I sat up, rubbing the newly forming egg on my head. Then I looked at the blond who was staring at me as if I was an alien from Mars. "Oh, hi, Annabeth. You slept in, you know."

Her incredulous eyes turned to look at the alarm clock, which read _8:05 a.m._

"No way," she muttered. "I could have sworn—"

"Hey, Annie!" Karrie bellowed, throwing open the bathroom door. Her hair was freshly washed, and I got a waft of artificial strawberries. I nearly gagged on the smell. "You're up!"

"With no help from _you_," Annabeth muttered.

"So," Karrie said as she sauntered into the room, depositing her towel on my head in the process. I choked on the even stronger stench of strawberries, and pulled the towel off my head, glaring at Karrie. She smiled sweetly at me. As in, like, viper sweet. "What's on the agenda today?" she asked, rifling through her drawers. Only after peering at it through squinted yes could I make out that the drawer was her underwear drawer. Once again, I found myself blushing, trying to shrink into the armchair unnoticed.

Annabeth sat up and threw the blanket off her and I froze when I saw she was wearing only shorts and a singlet. She glared at me when she saw me looking. "Eyes off me, Seaweed Brain," she snapped, wisely choosing to wrap a blanket around her shoulders.

I was feeling more and more out of place in this room. Karrie, and her shower… Annabeth and her pyjamas… I felt like I was intruding on something private.

And, unless I wanted to spend the day behind the shower curtain (AFTER Annabeth was out of the shower, mind you) I had no way to hide from the two teenage girls.

Oh, Hades.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt like I was masterminding a huge conspiracy for the FBI or something, the way Percy and I checked every corner before we turned it, and ducked behind bushes and walls whenever someone would pass us.

I even heard Percy humming the _Mission: Impossible _theme song under his breath when an armed security guard strolled past our hiding place with a vicious looking bull dog on a lead. The guard remained oblivious to us, but the dog growled and snapped its maw, its beady little eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Now, now, Beatrice," I heard the man say, pulling his dog along.

I stifled a snort at that. "Beatrice?" Percy mumbled. "As in, _Beatle Juice? _Here, Beaty, Beaty."

"You dork," I muttered, nudging him with my elbow.

He flicked me in the earlobe, right where he knew I hated it.

I kneed him in the thigh and he grunted. He soon retaliated with a head butt on my arm.

"You should never hit a lady!" I hissed, rubbing my tender arm.

"My apologies, Gracious Lady," he snickered, bowing. I slapped the back of his head while he was down, and he stood back up, rubbing his skull and scowling at me. "That was uncalled for!"

"That was the point."

Percy huffed and crossed his arms.

"We should probably get out of here," I said, only now realising how exposed we were.

"Yeah. We'll just waltz across the lawn and jump into that limousine over there. It's not like we're fugitives and we have to hide from every shadow."

"You—" I started.

"Are so smart, I know." Percy smirked at me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me out from behind the topiary.

We sprinted across open space to the next topiary, and from there we just followed the line of bushes. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might jump out of my chest and eat me alive.

At one point, Percy and I had to press up together in a little dark corner, him crouched around me. His heart was hammering as well.

I had never realised how large the campus was. Normally, it took me about 10-15 minutes to get from my dorm to the front entrance of the school, but with all the jumping and hiding, it took Percy and I twice that long.

We were just twelve metres from the front gate, and relief was clouding my mind, when I realised something.

_Crap, crap, crap. I'm so stupid!_

Well, actually, _two _things.

"Percy," I began, my tone chagrined.

"Hmm?"

"I forgot the money."

His head whipped around. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. _Kidding _me."

I held up my finger. "_But_,"

"This sucks."

"_But_, you can wait here while I go and grab my purse. And the invisibility hat."

"I- invi- _what!"_

I nodded sheepishly. "I just remembered."

"Hurry back," he grumbled.

"I know, I know, you can't go for long without me."

He scowled. "Then don't hurry back."

I stepped out from behind the bush, still chuckling.

**This was very, very rushed! I have to go to school now! Bye!**


	8. Through The Gates

**Hello! This chapter should make up for the very rushed last chapter.**

**Title: Through The Gates**

"So, are we _finally _ready to go?" I asked, checking my pockets for money (_check_), my dorm keys (_check_), invisibility hat (_check_) and phone (_check_).

"All ready," Percy sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Please explain to me why my mum can't just pick me up now that we're out?"

"Her meeting with that publisher in New York, remember? She and Paul were going to drive up and stay the night in a hotel, because of the traffic at peak hour. You can go home tomorrow."

Percy sighed again and took the invisibility hat out of my extended hand. He slipped it on and shimmered once, then disappeared. "I can't see myself!" he whined. "How do I know whether I'm going to trip over something if I can't see my feet?"

"Hold onto my arm," I said. I held my arm out, and I felt something clamp onto my hand. "That's my hand, Seaweed Brain."

"Right, uh, sorry." The warm thing moved upwards until it clasped my forearm.

"That's better," I said. "It's just until we get out of the school, alright?"

**"**That's reassuring," I thought I heard him mutter, but I couldn't be sure. He could've said _"This is boring" _for all I knew.

I took flung my leg forward to take a step and Percy cried out. "What now?" I asked, exasperated.

"That was my boy part that you kicked."

"Sorry! Did it hurt?" Okay, stupid question, but hey! I was curious.

I could almost imagine exactly how Percy was rolling his eyes. "You just kicked my most sensitive part, Annabeth. Of course it didn't hurt." He said sarcastically. "Imagine if I—"

"Okay!" I interrupted, frightened as to where this was going. "I don't really want to imagine anything that comes out of your mouth, Percy!"

He huffed, and his grip on my arm tightened.

"So, are you out of my way?" I asked.

"I think so." He sounded miffed.

"Good, because I don't want anymore delays."

"You could have seriously damaged my—"

I stuck my fingers in my ears and said really loudly, "La la la la," until I was sure he was done, and he was still talking when I unplugged my ears.

"— and you call that a _delay_?"

It was then that I noticed that people were looking at me weirdly. Percy must have noticed it as well, because he snickered in my ear and whispered, "Psychopath on grounds. Everybody go back to your business— it's rude to stare."

"If you want to have children when you grow up, Percy, I suggest you shut your mouth," I said calmly. "_If _you grow up, that is," I added.

I could feel his hot breath in my ear, and everytime I moved my head away, he followed me. "Stop!" I hissed, slapping his hand away.

"Am I disturbing you?"

I didn't bother dignifying that with a response. Instead, I kept my eyes on the road ahead, silently counting the metres until we were out of the school.

_Twenty, nineteen, eighteen—_

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, for the love of the gods!" I yelled, earning quite a few strange looks. "_What_, now?"

"Uh, you just had this creepy look on your face."

My anger quelled, replaced by endearment. Percy was just being Percy, after all.

"Is that a problem? I'm a creepy girl."

"Um, if you say so."

The moment of truth. My foot was barely a millimetre from touching the ground on the other side of the school gates. And I had to trip.

Percy was roaring with laughter, and I just knew that he was rolling around on the ground, holding his stomach. "Was that you?" I asked, dumbfounded. I didn't just _trip over nothing. _I was Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase isn't clumsy, nor is she gullible and stupid. That left only one culprit.

"Percy!" I frowned. "Was that really necessary?"

"No, but it sure was worth it! You should have seen your face," Percy chortled.

"You're so immature."

"And you're such a prude."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"A _prude? _Really, Percy? Do we live in the nineteenth century or something?"

"No, I live in the twenty first century with you. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"Take the hat off, Percy." My patience was wearing thin with this boy.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I said."

Percy must have gotten the threatening hint in my tone, because a second later, he shimmered into existence.

"So, are you going to help me up or what?" I said impatiently, still sprawled on the ground.

He extended his hand, and just as I leant forward to take it, he jumped backwards and I fell forwards.

"Ooh, so one minute you're insulting me, and the next you're kissing my feet!"

"Shut up," I mumbled. "I'll get myself up, then."

Once I was up, I noticed that there was blood trickling down my leg from a graze on my right knee. There was also a graze on my left elbow.

"You suck." I said, glaring down at my injuries.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I glanced up in surprise; I hadn't expected him to apologise. But, Percy and I were best friends after all. No matter how cruel my insults could be to him, we still cared about one another.

"That's okay. It's just a small graze."

Once again, I was surprised when he bent down and wiped the blood off my leg with the sleeve of his shirt. His _white _shirt.

"Uh, Percy?" I said. "You don't have to do that. It's alright— I think you've stained enough white shirts this month."

He shot me a dirty look, and I was immediately chagrined.

"Sorry. That was mean."

Once he was done, he stood up and took my elbow gently in his hand. He spat in the graze, and I stared at him.

"What the hell?"

"Saliva is nature's best disinfectant," Percy said evenly, once again using his shirt to clean the cut.

I winced, and bit my lip. "Ow! That stings!"

"That's good. It means the spit is working."

"Since when did you become such an expert on first aid, Nurse Percy?"

"My mum taught me the basics ages ago. In case we ever ran out of ambrosia and nectar on a quest or something."

"Oh. Your mum's cool."

"I know."

The conversation seemed to die after that. We just stood in silence as Percy finished up with my arm. He dropped it, and it fell to my side.

We gazed at each other, and eventually I cracked a smile. "Now you don't owe me twenty bucks for clothes," I joked. "You saved my arm from getting infected and being amputated!"

He grinned crazily and I burst into laughter. I took his arm, and together we departed for the shops.

If only I knew what was coming.

**Have a great day, everyone! I'm going to school now.**


End file.
